This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project is a training project. The MSCB program , together with the LFD, are to sponsor an introductory workshop in fluorescence applications to be given at the University of California at Irvine campus. The length of the course is 3 days. The course will cover both spectroscopy and microscopy applications and include a laboratory excercises that will reinforce the lecture materials. Topics will include fluorescence spectrscopy, fluorescence correlation spectroscopy, confocal fluorescence microscopy, spectroscopy and image analysis tools.